


Campe Diem

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp camp au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: I know it's really short but/// I can't write much rn aa





	Campe Diem

Mephisto kicked some rocks.

Everything sucked.

His parents had dumped him and his sister at summer camp, obviously tired of the responsibilities they'd chosen, obviously tired of them.

It just...

It wasn't fair.

He heard a noise, branches cracking as feet move over them, leaves rustling.

"Is that the sweet sound of death coming for me?" He muses aloud.

There's a cute giggle, and he feels a chin on his head, arms looping around his neck. "No, silly. What are you doing?"

Iris was a girl he'd met at this camp. They instantly clicked, her weird and his weird immediately slotting together like puzzle pieces. She was a mountain of blonde and pink overalls, over affectionate but bearable in the summer heat.

"Thinking about the awesome inevitability of death?" He volunteered, lying. "And plotting a way to escape camp."

"Are you still trying that?" Her eyebrows rose, even though he couldn't see them. He knew her.

"No shit. I don't want to fucking be here."

She hums and blows a raspberry in his hair, sending a shiver down his spine and making him bat at her to let him go.

Iris moves to sit down next to him, facing the lake and leaning her head onto his shoulder now. "Okay... so what were you thinking?"

He grinned. "Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short but/// I can't write much rn aa


End file.
